


despite himself

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [34]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: When Ephraim really gets into things, his true nature starts to show, and Innes, despite himself, loves it.





	despite himself

When Ephraim really gets into things, his true nature starts to show, and Innes, despite himself, loves it.

Everything about this is “despite himself”, and Innes knows that he has no real excuse for how far things have escalated, but he’s still here, and not quite able to face the implications of it. This has gone much further than a simple rivalry, and whether or not that rivalry was ever truly acknowledged doesn’t even matter anymore. Rivals or not, that has nothing to do with Innes, bent over his “rival’s” bed, letting him have his way with him, and kind of liking it when Ephraim gets so into it that he starts pulling his hair.

Innes, as it turns out, really likes it rough. He tries to tell himself that that is just a way to make it less meaningful; if he liked it soft and sweet, then maybe one could argue that his feelings for Ephraim went beyond a mere rivalry, but because he doesn’t, because he likes it as rough and angry as either of them can manage, it means that he still doesn’t like the other man, not even one little bit.

They hate each other, obviously, which is why he lets Ephraim fuck him until it hurts, grabbing a large section of his hair just to pull, just to yank his head back and make him cry out. Innes will spit insults at him the whole time, or, at least, when he isn’t so breathless that he can’t speak, and Ephraim will hiss and grunt and ignore him, never dignifying it with one single response, and somehow, that only drives him even more wild.

Doing it like this, there’s no way to argue that he cares about the other man, no way to argue that he holds anything but disdain for him. Mutual hatred, a rivalry, that’s all this is. Never mind the fact that if this were truly a competition, Innes would have at least some intention of fighting back, and some goal of eventually ending up on top, rather than always choosing the same role, always letting Ephraim dominate and control and hurt him.

Just because he lets him do it doesn’t mean he likes it, and it sure as hell doesn’t mean that he likes  _ him _ . This is just how things  _ are _ between them, and it has nothing to do with his feelings, and how they might not be what he claims they are.

When Ephraim starts pulling his hair, that means his control is starting to slip, and if Innes could see his face right now, the expression would be a fearsome one, and even imagining it is enough to send shivers down his spine, to leave him breathless and wanting more, so much so that he would beg for it if he didn’t still have his pride. And he  _ does _ still have his pride, and that is why he refuses to let his desires show, opting instead to snarl at Ephraim and tell him exactly what he doesn’t really think of him.

His control has slipped and his true nature is showing, and Innes loves that, and, as much as he may hate him, he knows, deep down, that’s not the only thing he loves about this arrangement.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
